Her Eyes
by idolsuki
Summary: Anzu arriving overseas for the first time, soon discovers being on her own in a new place is a lot harder then she ever imagined until she gets help from a very unlikely Duo. Anzu/Seto fanfiction. Rated M for mature


_**Hello back again this time I'm posting a new Fanfiction for the first time featuring Anzu/Seto pairing, normally I write alot of SasuSaku fanfictions, but I found a little time to give another couple a shot. This story does start a bit slow and as of right now I don't have a planned out length for it either. Normally I may have a few errors or two in my writings but I do try to go over them and make corrections, and of course comments are very much appreciated. I hope this will become a enjoyable story for everyone. :P**_

 _ **Also this Fanfiction takes place after the 20th anniversary Yu-Gi-Oh movie. "The Dark side of Dimensions."  
**_

 **HER EYES**

 _Chapter One_

Anzu leaving the airport after her plane had finally landed in America, found herself feeling instantly overwhelmed by the difference being overseas had to offer in comparison to Japan. As Anzu collected her bags from the baggage claim area first, before making her way outside to leave the airport; she began to feel anxious about being in a new place for the very first time; since she was finally pursuing her long time dream of becoming a famous dancer by being accepted into a top training school.

Though Anzu was excited by her first real step towards fulfilling her dream; as it was going to be her biggest challenge so far, she still however had some lingering reluctance being on her very own, since deep down she began to miss Yugi and the others as she was taking on this journey all by herself without the help of her friends.

While she tried to stay positive despite missing her friends and her reservations Anzu finally stepping outside of the airport for the first time, closed her eyes while she took a second to feel the warm sun touch her cool skin. Looking around at her surroundings after she took a deep breath. Anzu right away noticed several cars and taxis zooming speedily by as the airport seemed to be heavily busy with people arriving and departing. Anzu needing to get a ride so she get to her preplanned destination attempt to waive a taxi down but immediately finding the task harder then she expected, Anzu saw grew annoyed that she was being ignored by the unstopping cars.

Huffing in frustration at being overlooked Anzu pulling out a small pamphlet from the inside of her purse, looked at her writing on the paper as she had also took down the time she needed to check into her room as it was nearing quickly.

Trying once again to flag down another car after she saw it within her sight; Anzu seeing it fly by her just as the other ones had after she tried to get closer to it, felt a strong gust of wind follow behind the speedy vehicle as it inadvertently knocked the precious paper from her hand.

Rushing to grab the paper out of desperation, as it fluttered wildly around and Anzu not paying attention to her surroundings quickly found herself smack dab in the middle of the passing street before she heard the sound of frantic honking from an oncoming car.

Finding herself stop out of shear panic at the car trying to stop as it squealed on its breaks, Anzu turning her head away felt a hand firmly gripping her arm, before pulling her out of the way just in time before the vehicle drove by swerving and honking wildly.

"Anzu… Are you okay?" She heard next before recognizing the voice all to well.

"Mokuba?" She asked while holding on to her racing chest as she tried to stop her heart from leaping out over what had just happened but before she could another word. Anzu noticing Mokuba wasn't the owner of the hand still heavily on her arm, felt another jolt to her chest as she saw that her savior was none other then Mokuba's older brother Seto Kaiba, since he was the one to pull her away from the car.

"Eh?Kaiba?….Uh… Thank you." She spoke timidly as she was still surprised to see the two of them out of all people.

"Its no problem, I'm just glad you're not hurt." Mokuba said as he patted the back of his head playfully.

Kaiba letting go of Anzu's arm after she finally stood up on her own; kept surprisingly quite, as he slowly turned his back in order to start walking away.

"Sorry about him, same Seto as always... I guess," Mokuba chuckled after watching his brother rudely leave without as much as a word to Anzu. "So what were you doing?" Mokuba asked next as he pointed to the paper in her hand that she had risked her life to get.

"Oh well I was trying to get a ride, there's a girls dorm not to far from here that I needed to check into… Except it's a little hard getting a ride… Everyone drives so fast here." Anzu spoke while feeling embarrassed about having some trouble, even before she had properly stepped foot in America.

"Really? Well we can give you a ride it'll be no problem… Right Seto?" Mokuba asked while trying to get his brother's attention.

Kaiba looking at his wrist to check the time first after Mokuba spoke directly towards him, looked back at the pair before responding as his words remained cold as usual. "Hurry up I have some place to be" He spoke before he walked towards a long black vehicle that wasn't to far off in the distance.

Anzu impressed by the size of the car, looked to Mokuba again as she was still unsure of troubling the duo for a ride. "Are you really sure its okay?" she whispered to Mokuba since it was really him who was offering and not Seto.

"Yeah don't worry come on lets go" Mokuba responded as he led the way for Anzu to follow.

Anzu following his lead as she got in the car after the driver had opened it for them, sat just across from the two brothers before she felt the car suddenly start to move; as the car got to speed Anzu looking down at her fidgeting hands, couldn't help but start to blush as she felt strangely nervous at the fact that she was alone with Kaiba since his presence was so great.

"So why are you guys here in America … If you don't mind me asking?" she started to speak trying too initiate some small talk as the ride had gotten quite.

"Oh we're here for some business, how about you I'm surprised to see you here," Mokuba answered once again as he smiled over the nice conversation.

"Well I got accepted to a dance school, this is actually my first time in America," She responded happily back.

While Mokuba and Anzu had a nice talk, Kaiba keeping his attention away from their conversation kept his arms crossed and eyes closed, as the two continued to talk during the semi long ride. Once the limo like car came to a stop, Anzu looking just out of the window could see a large building outside; as she found herself gulping looking at the amazing structure.

"Wow Well I guess this is me," she said before seeing the driver open the door for her right away.

"Thank you Mokuba…. And you too Kaiba, thanks for the ride," She said before bowing to the pair after getting out of the car. Mokuba waiving to her before the door shut, looked back annoyingly too Kaiba as he continued his quiet treatment.

Anzu on the other side waiving her goodbye to the pair, noticed once the driver got back into the car that the vehicle slowly pulled away. While she watched the car gradually disappear from her line of site the further away it got, felt her loneliness return as she sighed as she once again was left to fend for herself without knowing anyone. Walking up to the building as she was greeted by several passing people; Anzu made her way over to the registration office to get settled into her room.

"What?… What do you mean I don't have a room?" Anzu shouted as she was surprised by the unexpected news.

"I'm sorry miss there must have been a miscalculation the rooms have already been filled… I'm sorry" The front desk person said as she tried to go through her papers.

"But I came all the way from Japan, and I have no where to go" she pleaded as she was hoping there was some other way.

"I'm really sorry miss I'll have to find an opening somewhere for you but that can take a few weeks, until then you'll have to try and stay somewhere else… Don't you have any family or friends you could stay with for a little while until we at least get everything straightened out?" The lady asked next.

"Family?...Friends?… No it's just me," she responded somberly while looking down admitting she really didn't have anyone there.

"Oh I see well I'll tell you what give me at least 24 hours to see what I can find out, you'll need to find something until then okay." The lady spoke before walking away.

Anzu seeing that the lady wouldn't be able to help her, found her stomach ach as she turned around while aimlessly walking away, since she didn't know what she could do now that she was virtually homeless and didn't have a lot of money on her.

While Anzu contemplated on what she was going to do, finding a vacant nearby bench she took a seat with her bags as she fumed annoyingly. "Huh… Just my luck now what am I going to do" She whined before finding a tear start to seep from the corner of her eyes, as she started to feel really bad about her chances.

While she sat on the bench for what seemed like almost an hour, Anzu seeing it was getting late tried to gather up her things to go search for a possible hotel before she noticed things quickly going from horrible to worse once she realized that she also misplaced her purse, as it caused her to instantly start to panic.

"Anzu what are you doing outside?" Mokuba's voice echoed causing Anzu to look up at seeing him again so soon. "Here you forgot your purse in our car," he said while handing her the bag.

"Oh my god Mokuba… Thank you." she spoke tearfully as she grabbed the bag from him before giving him a tight hug.

"A..NZU… You're squeezing me to tight." Mokuba tried to say as he pulled a little on her arm to loosen her grip.

"Oh Mokuba I'm sorry, " She said after letting go of him but Mokuba catching Anzu wiping away a few tears, had a concerned look on his face since he knew her purse couldn't have been that valuable to make her suddenly start to cry.

What's wrong Anzu?" he asked after seeing her so sad in comparison to just before.

"It's nothing really, it's just they apparently they don't have room for me to stay here…So I have to find another place until they straighten everything out" Anzu replied trying to force a smile over the situation.

"Really that's all… Well come stay with us I insist," Mokuba offered as he sat next to Anzu after seeing her sit back down.

"That's sweet of you but I couldn't do that, aren't you here for just a short time?" She asked after his unsuspecting offer.

"Yeah but we actually own a house here, and besides there's plenty of room come one the car isn't far." he said while getting up and grabbing one of her bags. Anzu reluctantly following along got into the waiting car with him, but this time around it was just her and the young mogul.

"Umm… Where is Kaiba?" She asked unsure of his disappearance.

"Oh he had a meeting not to far from here, so we dropped him off first before I told the driver to come back." He answered while handing Anzu a bottle of water that was kept in the large car.

"Listen Mokuba it's really nice of you to offer to have me stay at your home, and I'm super grateful to you for what you've done for me… But Kaiba didn't know you picked me up and he also didn't say anything on the car ride is he really okay with all of this?" She asked since he hadn't made his opinion known.

"Don't worry even though Seto looks tough and standoffish he is really a good guy, I'm not worried at all Anzu." He reassured her as they rode back to the house.


End file.
